Mr. ButtFace
Mr. ButtFace is a 28 year old immature and feminine cat from Nearburg. He is also, like Gotye, immature for his age and loves anything for little girls. He also met Bri since the day they saved her from a burglar. He and Gotye were the only Nearburg citizens to be called "Mama" a lot by Brianna when she was a baby. Like everyone else in Nearburg, he took care of all of Brianna's needs as an infant, including giving her a "squeezie tube." He did the needs the most and was called the "servant." He got his first tug on his whiskers by Brianna when she was only 6 weeks old. It came off so hard that he actually had to go to the doctor to get new ones. He hated doing deeds for Brianna until she was 5 months old, when she kissed him for the first time and said his name, "Ah-Bah-Bah." Personality Mr. ButtFace is a generous, kind, and clueless cat. he is extremely immature for his age. He can be gullible when it comes to stuff on the internet or lies and truths. He wishes to be a dad who has baby twins who are girls named Brianne and Brianna II. He constantly goes on dates with random women and the women break up with him in less than a day, due to his immaturity. He can also be overdramatic, stupid, naive, and stubborn. Appearance He is a dark orange Colorpoint Shorthair with a huge black nose with blue shadings. He wears his blue trademark collar with a diamond shaped id tag. He also has sky blue eyes, two or three whiskers, and two visible teeth. Information Name: Ivan ButtFace Friends: Kriss, Kazor, Mr. Fart, Sidus, Bradie, Ned, Freddie, Brianna Disliked Friends: Any Evil Person Likes: Babysitting, Babies, Brianna, Getting petted, His collar, Girly stuff, chips, lasers, catnip, blue, epic stuff, night time Dislikes: Spicy food, Getting betrayed, Nearburg getting destroyed, older girls, raisin cookies, getting sick Family: Ginny ButtFace (mom) Steve ButtFace (dad) Neko ButtFace (cousin) Occupations: Adventurer, Explorer Crushes: Brianna, Neilson, Fenicky, Miley Cyrus Favorite Food: Potato Chips, ICEEs, Chocolate, Ice Cream, 7UP, Pepsi, Birds, Mice, Rats Favorite T.V Show: CatDog, The Loud House, Cats 101, My 600 LB Life, Any Documentary about abnormal people or diseases Least Favorite T.V Show: Teen Titans Go! Any Justin Bieber Movie, Any Baby Shows. Least Favorite Food: Raisin Cookies, Brussel Sprouts, Beans Trivia * He purrs the most when he's with Brianna * He frequantly acts motherly towards Bri, even when she was a baby * He can be simple-minded at times * He was a mailman before Bri was born, but was fired because he got his pants ripped off by Dog * He says "I Wuv You" constantly * He is always with Bri, except for when he leaves her with someone else, most notably Terrifyin Tubesock Lad or Might Tighty Whitey. * Most of the times when just he and the cats go on adventures with Bri, it's non-canon. Quotes * “Hello there, my name is Mr. ButtFace , you can call me ButtFace if you want. I’m going to feed you, bathe you, change your diapers, play with you, and love you forever and ever.” * "I'm so glad you're safe!" * "She thought me as "mommy" ever since I first held her." * "Eeewwwwwww!!! That's it! I'm cleaning her up!" * "You have cutest voice ever." * "I don't wanna ever give her up or lose her. Even if I do, I'll always still remember her deep in my heart. Heck, I even think of her as my beautiful daughter." * “We need to change your diapie!” * “I will never let anything happen to you, not even on my watch.” * “I’m okay Baby.” * "She sounds like a cutie-patootie whenever she coos, squeals, or babbles." * Awwwwwww... You sound like a baby chipmunk! * "It sounds like a squeaky toy or a little kid on helium!" Gallery Category:Dudes Category:Gotye's Friends Category:Bronies Category:Protagonists